This invention is related to an adjustable beach-shoe which can be converted into a diving flipper through an adjustment, which comprises a collapsible web which can be received in a recess formed in the shoe to act as a beach-shoe, or can extend out of the recess for acting as a diving flipper.
In the summer, most people like to occupy themselves at the beach with various activities, and each activity often requires special equipment. For example, one needs beach shoes for strolling and diving flippers for swimming, however, carrying both is very inconvenient, so that the inventor is motivated to contrive the present invention.
The sand on the beach usually becomes very hot after the sun shines for a period of time and may burn one's bare feet when one walks on it without protection for his feet. Beach-shoes are necessary in such a situation. However, when one takes underwater activities, he is not in need of the beach-shoes for that time, so that keeping track of his beach-shoes sometimes becomes a problem. If the beach-shoes are placed on the shore, the tidewater may wash them away, or someone may steal them. Furthermore, even if they don't become lost, when they are left on the shore for a period of time, they may become uncomfortably hot from the sun, or possibly become damaged. In view of the above facts, the conventional beach-shoes are not satisfactory.
The diving flipper has been used for a long time as a useful aid to underwater swimming, however, while walking on the land, the diving flipper must be removed, therefore, similar problems like those of the beach-shoes may also be encountered.